


Feed Me

by trashboiparker



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, audrey 2 needs to shut up, audrey is a good wife, it's not intentional though, seymour needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboiparker/pseuds/trashboiparker
Summary: Seymour has been having trouble forgetting about Audrey II. At this point, he was willing to do anything to get rid of him....// ⚠️ trigger warning for: blood, self h*arm ⚠️ //..(I do not own little shop of horrors.)
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Feed Me

He could still hear his voice.

It was quiet, just a hushed whisper in the back of his mind, but it was persistent.

No matter how much he tried to block out the noise, he couldn't seem to keep it away long enough to feel at rest.

Most of the time, he was able to ignore the stupid voice. He would pretend it didn't exist, and life would go on as normal; spending time in the garden, watching TV with Audrey, "normal" things.

But there were some nights where he couldn't ignore the voice. Some nights it got really bad.

_Come on, Seymour,_

_Feed me..!_

_Just a little more,_

_I'm starving..!_

Seymour would do anything to make that stupid, nagging voice to shut up.

Oftentimes he spent hours alone in the bathroom, hands over his ears begging for it to cease. Other days, whilst spending time with Audrey, he would turn the TV up a little too loud for Audrey's liking, and when asked to turn it down, all he could do was stare blankly at her. What had she said? He couldn't recall.

_Feed me, Seymour!_

"Seymour?" Audrey asked, her voice tainted with concern.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," he stated blankly. Almost robotically, he stood up from the couch, and left for their bedroom, not noticing how Audrey's hand clung onto his for a second before he was gone.

\---

Seymour wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten himself in this situation.

The voice had been so loud, he just wanted one second without him whispering in his ear ( _he could practically feel his cold, damp vines snaking up his shirt--_ ).

Seymour took in a shuddering breath.

_Please, please I'm starving--_

He looked down at the mess, his red hands trembling in anticipation.

_Come on, Seymour. A little more wouldn't hurt.._

He thought, maybe if he'd just give him a little more.. If he'd just, give a little bit more, then.. maybe he would go back into silence..

Though, looking down at himself, he was pretty sure he'd overfed him.

He hadn't realized how much he'd bled until now, his heart thumping in his chest from the shock of it. What did he do? How was he going to fix this?

A knock resonated from the door, causing him to jump.

"Seymour?" It was Audrey. "Are you alright in there?" She sounded worried.

"I- uhm, yes I—" he stammered out, his voice wavering with oncoming emotion. What if Audrey found out? What would she say?

She would hate him. Of course she would. He was the one who killed her boyfriend. ( _He could still remember his face as he slumped to the ground, dead. He remembered how his expression stayed the same even when he swung down the axe—_ )

He was startled out of his thoughts by a gasp, looking up to see Audrey standing in the doorway, her face contorted with shock. 

"Seymour— what happened?" She asked, kneeling to the floor to be at eye-level.

"I-I, I'm sorry.." he mumbled, eyes unable to meet hers. Audrey took his shaky hands in hers, leading him up and off the ground.

"Come on, let's get this cleaned up.." he said, her voice weak and shaky, as if she was trying not to cry.

"I-I'm sorry.." he said again, his gaze not leaving his shoes.

"I-it's okay, Seymour. Accidents happen.." she said, gently grabbing his arms and holding them under the sink. He watched as the blood swirled into the drain.

Audrey then opened the cabinet and pulled out a small roll of gauze, wrapping it around his arms. Seymour hadn't realized he'd been crying until he felt the patter of tears against his shirt.

Once done, Audrey led Seymour to their bedroom, sitting the two of them on the end of their bed.

"Seymour, you've been acting peculiar all week. What's wrong?" Audrey said, her hand resting on his fidgeting ones.

Seymour looked down in shame. What was he supposed to say? "Sorry, honey. I keep hearing a supposedly _dead_ psychotic plant that tells me to feed it human flesh"? She would think he's insane.

"Seymour, you know I wouldn't be mad at you.. please, you're worrying me.." her face was red, her eyes brimming with tears. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"I just.." he started, looking back down at his lap. "S-sometimes I.." he couldn't think of a way to put it into words. "I can still hear him.." he mumbled, barely above a whisper.

Audrey stayed silent for a moment, her mouth opening as if she was going to say something.

"It.. it doesn't usually bother me that much but.. t-today... I-it just got really bad.." more tears edged their way out of his eyes.

Audrey's grasp on his hands tightened ever so slightly, her eyes trailing down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Seymour... you could have told me sooner—maybe I could have helped or something?" Her tone was uncertain and Seymour could tell she was trying really hard not to cry again.

"I-it's not your fault, Audrey. I should have said something.. I-I just, I didn't want to make you upset.." he looked back up at her face, now noticing the tear tracks running down her cheeks.

Audrey suddenly pulled him into a hug, taking him by surprise.

"You could never upset me, Seymour." She mumbled into his shoulder.

He hesitated at first, but relaxed into the hug, holding onto her like if he ever let go, he would lose her.

"I love you," he said quietly.   
"I love you too.." she said.


End file.
